Dan Hujanpun Turunlah
by FranbergH
Summary: "Kau pikir aku akan diam saja? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menikah! Aku akan membekukan gerejanya! Aku akan mengobrak-abrik pestanya!" Juvia terperangah. Gray mengatakannya lagi.


Ahaa~ fic kedua daku buat Fairy Tail. Kali ini mau bikin yang mengandung roman tapi sebenernya gak roman-roman amatlah karena keterlibatan Juvia yang melodramatis. Slalu suka ngeliat Juvia yang cemburu ma Gray-Lucy. Makanya jadi pengen bikin. Moga-moga karakter-karakternya di sini gada yang OOC lahh~

Srandard disclaimer. Fairy Tail punyanya Hiro Mashima

Summary:"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menikah! Aku akan membekukan gerejanya! Aku akan mengobrak-abrik pestanya!" Juvia terperangah. Gray mengatakannya lagi.

* * *

**Dan Hujanpun Turunlah**

_By: FranbergH_

Mata biru gelap itu membesar menatap sosok di dalam kamar dengan cepat melepaskan kemejanya dan melemparkannya asal-asalan.

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menikah! Aku akan membekukan gerejanya! Aku akan mengobrak-abrik pestanya!" Gray dengan emosi menggebrak meja membuat sosok berambut pirang keemasan yang duduk di bangkunya berjengit terkejut.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melewati sekuritinya, Gray!" desah Lucy cemberut.

"Hah! Persetan dengan sekuriti! Aku tidak peduli seberapa banyak sekuriti. Aku hanya perlu membekukan mereka semua! Kenapa kau belum juga mengenalku Lucy? Aku hanya bisa dihentikan kalau mereka membunuhku!" seru Gray menantang mata coklat Lucy yang tertegun menatapnya. Kemudian Lucy melepaskan kontak matanya dari Gray dan menghela nafas. Senyuman terkembang di bibirnya.

"_Gray-sama.."_ sosok bermantel biru yang berhasil menyaksikan seluruh kejadian di dalam kamar kontrakan Lucy itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ingatan tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Gray tiba-tiba muncul di dalam kepalanya.

"_Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Lucy walaupun aku harus mati!"_ sosok Gray yang muncul di dalam ingatan Juvia langsung membobol bendungan air mata Juvia.

"_Tidak! Juvia tidak ingin mendengar Gray-sama mengatakan itu lagi! Juvia tidak mau Gray-sama mengorbankan hidupnya demi Lucy lagi!"_

Hujan rintik yang beberapa saat lalu turun dengan misterius menggantikan sore hari yang cerah mulai turun semakin deras. Juvia pun perlahan mulai meleleh dan menyatu dengan derasnya hujan, membiarkan tubuhnya mulai mengalir dan terhanyut mengikuti arus sungai.

Di dalam kamar yang hangat dan nyaman itu Gray duduk di sebelah Lucy dan memperhatikannya menulis di atas kertas dengan bersemangat. Sudut-sudut bibir Gray perlahan tertarik membentuk senyuman tipis kemudian ia menyesap tehnya.

_============Flashback============_

Pelabuhan Hargeon. Di sore hari yang cerah sebuah kapal merapat.

"Akhirnya sampai juga di Magnolia. Gray-sama pasti sudah sangat merindukan Juvia!" Juvia tidak menghiraukan lirikan bosan sosok berwajah penuh tindikan di sebelahnya yang hanya diam karena sejak pelabuhan Hargeon tampak di ujung horizon beberapa jam yang lalu, si manusia besi itu sudah lelah terus-terusan menanggapi kehebohan Juvia.

"Senang melihat daratan lagi," komentar singkat Lily disambut anggukan antusias Gajeel yang melemparkan tas ke bahunya, bersiap turun dari kapal. Mereka kemudian segera melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki menuju guild yang terletak di tengah kota.

Senyuman Juvia merekah saat akhirnya mereka sampai. Juvia menyeret kakinya untuk menemui Makarov sambil terus-terusan menscan seluruh ruangan yang dilewatinya untuk mencari sosok berambut hitam jigrak tak berpakaian. Tetapi dirinya sepertinya sedang tidak beruntung. Guild sudah sepi. Hanya ada Mirajane di balik bar yang sedang membersihkan gelas dan beberapa orang yang sedang mengobrol sambil minum di salah satu meja. Setelah mereka bertemu Makarov dan melaporkan misi mereka yang berjalan hampir sebulan penuh, mereka pun pulang. Ah, sebelumnya Juvia menyempatkan diri menemui Mirajane yang langsung meletakkan secangkir teh di hadapan Juvia.

"Erza sudah dua hari ini menjalankan misi. Tetapi ia pergi sendirian. Kau mencari Gray kan?" goda Mirajane disambut wajah merah padam Juvia yang dengan gugup berusaha menolaknya.

"Ti.. Tidak! Juvia ada perlu dengan Erza-san!"

"Oooh, begitu. Tetapi ngomong-ngomong tentang Gray. Dia sedang tidak ada misi. Tadi dia pulang lebih dulu dengan Natsu dan Lucy," jelas Mirajane. Dan seperti dugaannya, wajah Juvia langsung tampak cerah.

Dalam perjalanan pulang ke Fairy Hill, langkah Juvia terhenti melihat sosok exceed biru dan sosok berambut merah muda yang sedang duduk di pinggir sungai sambil memegangi pancing.

"_Natsu dan Happy! Kalian memancing ikan! Aku dan Gray akan memasak nasi di rumahku!"_ _perintah Lucy langsung menyambar tangan Gray dan menariknya sampai ke rumahnya. Kemudian Lucy mengunci pintu dan menyudutkan Gray sampai ke tempat tidur_

"TIDAAAAK!" seru Juvia rupanya mulai berimajinasi macam-macam lagi. "Gray-sama! Juvia akan menyelamatkanmu!" dan Juvia pun melesat menuju rumah Lucy, tidak menyadari tiba-tiba gulungan awan gelap merayap di langit dan mulai meneteskan hujan ringan.

Di tepi sungai..

"Ah! Natsu! Bagaimana ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba hujan?" Happy menatap ke langit yang gelap sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Wah, gawat! Padahal barusan cerah sekali. Ini sih bisa deras!" jawab Natsu ikut-ikutan menatap ke langit.

"Padahal kita belum dapat ikan," keluh Happy.

"Kalau begitu kita kembali ke guild dan makan di sana saja!"

"Aye, Siiiir!" jawab Happy semangat dan mereka pun berlari menuju guild.

Di rumah Lucy, Lucy sedang menyudutkan Gray yang meringkuk di sudut tempat tidur Lucy.

"Berapa kali kubilang kau tidak boleh membacanya, Gray?" desis Lucy dengan kedua tangan menempel di pinggangnya. Aura mengancam yang keluar dari tubuh Lucy langsung membuat Gray ciut dan dengan bergetar menyodorkan manuskrip novel di tangannya pada Lucy yang langsung merebutnya dengan sengit.

"L.. Lucy,"

"Hah?"

"Kau berhenti menulis?" tanya Gray sambil turun dari tempat tidur Lucy. Lucy meletakkan manuskripnya ke dalam laci dan menatapnya sebentar. Ternyata Gray sudah selesai membacanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, jangan-jangan karakter _second lead*_ itu aku ya?" tanya Gray sekarang mulai pede. Lucy menatap Gray sebal.

"Enak saja!" sahut Lucy, tetapi semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua pipinya. Bukan, bukan Gray. Tetapi _second lead_ dalam novel Lucy memang seseorang yang dikenal Lucy. Lucy menghela nafas dan melirik Gray. Ia memang terhenti menulis novelnya karena _second lead_nya.

"Bukan kau. Itu Ren," jelas Lucy yang akhirnya menyerah. Ia memang sedang butuh bantuan sekarang dan Gray harusnya dia bisa membantu. Gray kan satu-satunya orang yang sudah membaca manuskripnya hingga habis. Gray langsung terbahak saat Lucy mengaku bahwa ia mengambil Akatsuki Ren personil Trimen dari Blue Pegasus sebagai contoh karakter _second lead_nya.

Ayolah! Ren itu manis, cool, dan sikapnya yang cuek itu kan menarik. Lagipula Ren ada di daftar sepuluh besar 'Penyihir Yang Ingin Kau Jadikan Pacar' versi majalah Sorcerer. Bela Lucy.

"Lalu? Kau kan sudah ketemu dengannya. Masa idemu malah langsung buyar?"

"Justru karena sudah ketemu langsung makanya bayanganku tentang karakter cool-nya langsung hilang. Seandainya ada seseorang yang dingin seperti itu, aku pasti setidaknya bisa melanjutkan ceritaku," Lucy menghela nafas. Keduanya kemudian tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, lalu mata Lucy terhenti pada Gray yang juga tengah menatapnya dan kata-kata Gray barusan terngiang lagi di telinga Lucy,

"...itu aku ya?"

"_Iya juga. Second leadnya kan sedikit-banyak persis dengan sifat dan kelakuan Gray!" _batin Lucy.

"Gray! Karena kau sudah membaca manuskripku! Kau harus membantuku! Lagian kau sendiri yang bilang kau mirip dengan _second lead_nya!"

"Bukan mirip, tapi aku yakin itu aku," potong Gray.

"_Whatever_! Jadi, kalau kau _second lead_ prianya, apa yang kau lakukan.." Lucy mulai membuat skenario dengan mengambil sudut pandang Gray yang mulai bersemangat. Beberapa saat kemudian saat skenario menjadi semakin jauh, sosok bertopi biru mengintip dari jendela menemukan Gray melepaskan kemejanya dan membuangnya asal-asalan. Gray menggebrak meja.

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menikah! Aku akan membekukan gerejanya! Aku akan mengobrak-abrik pestanya!"

_**Fin..**_

* * *

*_ second lead_: dalam sebuah cerita biasanya ada tokoh utama. Dan tokoh setelahnya adalah _second lead_ ^^


End file.
